


Ava Sharpe Hates/Loves Sara Lance's guts

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Ava Sharpe真他妈讨厌死了乘波号船长。Ava Sharpe真他妈爱死了Sara Lance。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 15





	Ava Sharpe Hates/Loves Sara Lance's guts

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来只是个关于如果局长看到船长的漂亮腹肌的脑洞……弥补一下上了船后Sara就没有玩过三文鱼架的遗憾x

Ava Sharpe真他妈讨厌死了乘波号船长。

就是她的主意让时间和历史四分五裂，所以时间局不得不建立起来，为她和她的团队擦了五年的屁股。同时她还要负责在一团混乱的时间上盯着这些所谓“传奇”。

然后Sara Lance还就这么大摇大摆地带着几个传奇走进了时间局的总部。说实话他们是怎么获得权限电梯的登入许可的？？？

被那前任船长抢走枪实在是她职业生涯中的耻辱。

然后他们袭击了时间局特工，偷走了时间局财产，乘波号，还明目张胆地在时间局大楼内进行时间穿越。天哪，他们哪怕有点常识也不至于这么做，可真是一团糟的代名词。

你以为传奇没有更糟糕的主意了的时候，事实证明他们能更糟糕。

美国不复存在，尤利乌斯·恺撒建立的麦格纳西方之国取而代之，她不得不前往被偷走的乘波号处理这堪称十八级的时间错置灾难。

她为此怪罪于乘波号船长Sara Lance。Ava Sharpe上船第一件事就是用可以杀人的眼神狠狠地瞪Sara Lance一眼。她应该庆幸时间局限制使用致命武器。要不然Ava发誓她会用眼神杀了这个船长。

她带着几个手下去取回白痴Heywood拱手送出的答案，结果她被尤利乌斯·恺撒捕作俘虏。

但Ava Sharpe不需要别人来拯救她。被千年前的古人抓作俘虏已经够令人不爽了，而前来帮忙却依旧一脸坏笑的乘波号船长可没起到正面作用。

“我可以照顾好自己，”Ava气急败坏地大喊。

她不得不和这个讨厌至极的前刺客/被盗乘波号的船长/时间局逃犯一起肩并肩战斗。她绝对不会承认和她一起战斗的感觉意外的好。

但除去这微小的一点，她依旧一点都不喜欢这女人。“不得不说，亲眼目睹了你和你的团队的行动方式，你们比我想象的更糟糕。”Ava Sharpe板着脸说。

和她预想中尖利的讽刺不同的是，Lance只是一笑置之，而笑容仿佛柴郡猫，“不用谢。”

没有得到预期中的回复更没法回以更加尖刻的评论，这让Ava更加忿恨了。

她恨那女人脸上得意的、“一切都在我的掌控之中”的笑容。

Ava Sharpe真他妈讨厌死了乘波号船长。

* * *

Ava Sharpe真他妈讨厌死了乘波号船长。

或许Rip终于会放弃那荒谬的信念，认为你们的团队真的能打败传奇们在乘波号船长带领下怎么可能不惹麻烦呢。

他们去了1870年的威斯康星州，成功把一个最低级的时间错置变成了九级——还是十二级事故？她已经气得忘记计数了。

她咒骂着打开了一个登上乘波号的传送门，她今天一定要把乘波号船长和她的船员一个个抓起来关进时间局，哪怕这是她这辈子干的最后一件事。

她警告着那玩世不恭的船长，把可伸缩警棍甩了起来。

不得不承认，她已经很久没有遇到这么旗鼓相当的对手了。

她企图控制住Sara Lance的双手。

Sara Lance的眼里闪着凶光。她一脑袋撞上Ava，Ava被迫踉跄退开，被Lance从后面扼住了脖颈。Ava借着她脖颈上的手臂把Lance摔在了地上。

她们一路打到了舰桥上。

在一路交手中，Ava不得不注意到她们两人的搏斗技术是如此相似。

她因此更加厌恶。

“Rip应该把你招募到时间局。”她满心怨恨地说。这人如果不是她要追捕的人而是和她一起战斗的人该多好，鉴于她令人惊叹的搏斗技能，她承认这点。

“Rip知道我不会离开这个队伍。”

“那是你的错误。”Ava心里那一丝“如果她是我这一边的”想法消散了，她又挥出了另一拳。

当她们再一次因为镜像动作而同时倒地，Ava满心的愤恨也因为倦怠（以及一小部分的欣赏，但她绝对不会承认）消散得差不多了。

“你要休息会儿吗？”Ava喘息着问。

Sara Lance皱着眉头捏了捏鼻梁，“我想我要喝点水。”

两个人面对面坐在乘波号厨房的桌边，喝着水，尴尬对望着。

细小的猫叫打断了她们令人不安的交流，Ava很高兴能看到除了这该死的船长之外的生物的眼睛。

是一只被缩小的剑齿虎。

“希望这东西训练得会用猫砂盆。”Ava随口说道。

“可能不行。猫都是蠢货。”Lance放下杯子，扁着嘴说。

“让我猜猜。你是爱狗人士。”Ava把目光转回到Lance身上。

“我就喜欢它们蠢蠢的很忠诚。”另一个女人开心地笑着说，一扫之前的杀气腾腾，满心满眼都是喜爱之情。

Ava不屑地哼了一声。

“说起来，我们应该去看看……”Ava没怎么留意那船长说了什么，因为身后的异响吸引了她的注意。

那迷你剑齿虎恢复了它原本的尺寸。

她站起身来，惊慌失措。到底谁她妈想的好主意，把一只剑齿虎毫无看管地留在一艘制造精密的时间飞船上？

“无论你做什么，都别——”Sara Lance开口，但Ava根本没听她说完，跑了。

“——跑。”

她早该知道的。乘波号根本就是“事情出差错”的基地。Ava被拦在了飞船尽头，而另一端是一只成年尺寸的剑齿虎。

那剑齿虎怒吼着，散发着捕食者的危险，像是要为她们说它不会用猫砂盆而报仇。

就在剑齿虎扑上来的同时，她几乎没有发现身边打开了一个传送门，一个金色的影子冲了过来，把她扑进了另一个传送门。

“你怎么会有时间传送手环？那是政府被盗财产！”劫后余生的惊喜（或者是惊吓）被对时间局规章制度的围护压倒，Ava大声质问道。

“你只是在生气我救了你的命，又一次，”那船长意味深长地看着她，露出了Ava最讨厌的得意笑容。

她正准备反驳，但一个声音打断了她们。“Lance船长，抱歉打扰了，但我得告诉你时间错误已经升到了九级。”Ava重重叹了口气。

“我的队伍在处理了。”Sara Lance恬不知耻地说道。

Ava已经气得几乎笑了起来，“如果他们失败，或许Rip终于会放弃那荒谬的信念，认为你们的团队真的能打败——”她突然顿住了。

Sara眯起了眼睛。

“你知道吗，”Ava理了理衣服和头发，“他会没收你们的飞船。Lance女士，再一次。”

两人大眼瞪着小眼，失去了说话的欲望。她们不得不在狭小的空间里等着其他船员的回来。

“总得来说我们干得非常漂亮，”前来开门的，过于兴奋的传奇们说道。

“我不相信你。”Ava Sharpe，时间局最高级别特工双手背在身后，板着脸说。

“是真的，”Ray Palmer自负地笑着解释。

“我是说，我不相信时间错置已经解决了。”Ava面无表情地说。

“相信这个吧，Sharpe探员，正如我向班纳特局长汇报的那样，1870年威斯康星州的时间错误已经解决。”

“哦，连我们的人工智能都不喜欢你。”Sara Lance嬉笑着看向她。

Ava Shrpe恨恨地磨了磨牙。

“所以，你刚刚说‘或许Rip终于会放弃那荒谬的信念，认为你们的团队真的能打败’的时候你停下来了，所以我们到底面对的是谁？”两人终于独处的时候Sara Lance单刀直入。

按捺着不得不承认他们解决了一个时间错误的火气，她说，“这是按需保密的内容的信息，你所需要知道的就是你和你‘荒唐的’团队绝对无法处理。”

于是她就背着手离开了。

Sara Lance的声音在她身后响起。

“你是不是忘了什么？”

Ava几乎忍不住不耐，转过身看着那船长。

“Gary。”Lance一一副得逞的表情让Ava想一拳抹掉她脸上笑容。

Ava Sharpe真他妈讨厌死了乘波号船长。

* * *

Ava Sharpe真他妈讨厌死了乘波号船长。

Rip告诉她不要过多干涉传奇的行动，结果他们是怎么回报她的呢？用天眼会的监狱制造暴乱的方式回报她。而且他们——主要是Sara Lance，乘波号船长——居然拒不听从她的指令，甚至指责是她搞砸了事情。

然后Sara Lance竟从她眼皮底下时间穿越走了。

更糟糕的是她用自杀式碰撞的方法迫使Ava退开。她怎么敢？！

她接通了Lance船长的通讯。

“哦，你好啊，Ava，”Sara Lance，差点把她们都害死的乘波号船长过分欢快地说。

“你知道你的小把戏本会毁掉我们俩，”Ava严肃地说。

“是你先想杀我们的。”Sara说。

“不，我先警告了你的。但你不接受警告，是吧？”

“你开始明白了，”ance毫不示弱地笑着说。

“好吧，这不是警告，是一个承诺，如果再被我追踪到你，你和你的白痴队伍将被放逐到时间的黎明。”Ava怒气冲冲地关闭了通讯。

* * *

Ava Sharpe真他妈爱死了乘波号船长。

好吧她当然不是爱上了Sara Lance什么的，她只是很高兴Sara Lance把已经彻底走火入魔的Rip拱手送上，虽然Ava认为她这么做的主要原因是想要她放弃对乘波号的追捕，才不是为了修复时间，或者更伟大的利益云云。

坦白来说，她根本不想花费时间和精力追捕一群白痴和他们的白痴船长。

修复时间，阻止Rip害死更多探员才是她的主要任务。所以当然，传奇现在开始可以自由翱翔了。

作为时间局的创始人，前任时间领主，前乘波号船长，Rip很擅长隐藏自己，Sara Lance的通知省了她很多麻烦。虽然旁人看来未免有些冷血，但是Ava很欣赏当下局势中的这个做法。

当然最主要的原因是她成功扣留了Rip，接下来会更加忙碌，而Ava欣然接受。所以就这一点来说，Ava Sharpe真他妈爱死了这样冷血精于算计的乘波号船长。

* * *

Ava Sharpe真他妈讨厌死了Sara Lance。

她原本只是表达她对斯坦因的哀悼之情，而Sara Lance却以为她是打过来教训她的。

Ava Sharpe真他妈爱死了Sara Lance。

她只是表达她哀悼，但是和Sara Lance的对话中她发现了一个12级时代错误是怎么回事。

而且宁愿自杀式撞击都不接受外部干涉的乘波号船长Sara Lance竟然愿意接受外人的意见。

好吧，她别扭着不承认需要帮助的样子更是莫名可爱。

她在和Sara Lance之间的角力之中仿佛终于赢了一局（这场角力其实并不存在，Ava承认，Sara Lance似乎并没有把她当做是竞争对手什么的）。

于是她第一次和传奇们一样穿上“可笑的万圣节装扮”出外勤解决时代错误。

不得不说Sara Lance穿上维京海盗的服饰相当火辣。

Sara Lance甚至还夸她可笑的维京服饰“不错”。Ava低头瞥了一眼自己这一身可笑的服饰，似乎万圣节变装也没那么荒唐。

当她们成功终结碧波节之后，事情竟再次出了岔子。

Darhk父女俩出现了，碧波节变成了奥丁节。

她应Sara的要求请求时间调查局的帮助，但局里一片混乱，而局长根本不认为这值得关注，还要求她立刻回去。

她不得不回局里。

她临走之前以外人的身份给Sara Lance的建议，是撤退。

尽管Sara Lance告诉她他们很艰难，请求她留下，但她依旧离开了。

Ava头一次有些讨厌自己。

时间调查局一片混乱，特工们群龙无首，班纳特局长一个会议接着一个开着，她能透过玻璃看到他情绪激动的动作。她再也没法在时间局里待下去了，而是伸出手打开了传送门。

她刚好看到Sara Lance跟着Darhk父女消失在了虚无之中，一个发着冷光的裂缝凭空出现在半空。

她来不及细想，伸手使劲把Sara Lance从中拉了出来。

“你回来了。”

“正如你说的，你需要我。”她喘着气说。

接受了检查确定无事的Sara过于不在意地从治疗床上下来。“Sara……”Ava第一次除了打斗之外主动接触Sara，拉住了一脸轻松的船长，“告诉我你具体在里面看到了什么。”

听着Sara的描述，Ava沉默地低下了头，直到“马勒斯”的名字令她抬起头。

“看样子Rip是对的。我得通知调查局。”

“哪怕是因为违抗命令而惹麻烦吗？”Sara问。

“那也值得了。”Ava点头致意，“回见。”她柔和地补充道。

* * *

Ava Sharpe真他妈爱死规章制度了。

规章制度让一切都清晰了起来。她知道什么该做，什么不该做。

Ava Sharpe真他妈讨厌死规章制度了。

层层规章制度下的调查局没有人相信Rip说的马勒斯威胁是真的。她被禁止和Rip接触。都是些官僚习气。

她讨厌自己无能为力的时候。

于是她拨通了Sara Lance船长的电话。

“如果有人能做到，那就是你了。”见鬼，这女人说话怎么就这么中听呢，Ava Sharpe真他妈爱死了Sara Lance。

“多谢，正需要点鼓励。”她舒了不知怎么就吊着的一口气。

“我觉得我们都需要喝一杯。”Sara Lance露出一个小小的微笑。

“是啊，”她低头，抬眼，脸颊泛起了红色，“嗯，我要走了，我会告诉你事情的进展。再见。”

然后她匆忙关闭了通讯。

* * *

Ava Sharpe真他妈爱死了Sara Lance。

Ava没有打电话给乘波号船长，而是想当面告诉她，所以Ava打开传送门上了乘波号。

Sara Lance并没有在舰桥上。

她问过船上的人工智能，Gideon告诉她船长在健身房，还热心地告诉了去健身室的最佳路线。

Ava以为那人工智能讨厌她。什么时候Gideon会对她直呼教名了？

Sara Lance只穿着运动胸罩在健身房的三文鱼架上上下下。

天哪那手臂肌肉线条。还有那完美的腹肌。那结实的双腿。有一秒她想过那有力的双腿夹住她的腰，轮廓分明的腹肌在她身下，优美的手臂搂住她的样子。

她瞪大了眼睛。

在她发呆的功夫里，Sara已经从高处跳了下来。

“看见什么你喜欢的了吗？”Sara拿起水瓶呷了一口，嗓音带着运动后的慵懒和沙哑，仰了仰鼻头坏笑着向她致意。

汗水从Sara光滑的脖颈滑到胸前，老天啊……

“我——嗯，我是来看——我是来告诉你亨特局长似乎逃跑了。”Ava暗自希望Lance船长没有注意到她的口误。

“什么？他去哪了？”

“没有人知道。”Ava说，努力不要让眼睛往下瞟。

Sara的表情严肃了起来。她一言不发，把毛巾往肩上一甩，马上叫Gideon通知大家开会。

耶稣在上啊Ava Sharpe爱死了她这副雷厉风行的样子。

* * *

Ava Sharpe真他妈爱死了Sara Lance。

她没想到Sara会问她能不能和她约会。

好吧，她不是没想过，但是只是想想。Sara是传奇们的船长（严格来说是她的下属），是漂亮性感的死而复生的前刺客，是狂野不羁的一团糟，是彼此的眼中钉肉中刺（好吧现在可能不再是了），Ava没想过她会喜欢她。

但她真的喜欢。

所以她穿上了超级不舒服的裙子，她想要让她惊艳。

Sara Lance从桌子那头回过头，身上那红裙是如此耀眼。

“你看起来……”

“很奇怪，我看起来很奇怪，对吧？”Ava紧张地说。

Sara笑了。“我想说的词是‘漂亮’来着。”

Ava Sharpe真他妈爱这个女人。

“谢谢，你也是，哇哦。”Ava喘不过气来，“漂亮”“美丽”之类的词根本不足以形容Sara Lance，她真的是……美妙非凡。

“所以，敬正在进行复杂而又普通的第一次约会的两个正常女人一杯。”

和没那么普通的Sara Lance的第一次约会意外的顺利。

当然，看过Sara Lance的档案也一样有帮助。

抛开她的一切身份，Sara是个相当有趣的约会对象。叛逆，一团糟，但是可爱。

直到惊慌的Gary出现几乎毁了这一切。Ava呛了一下，匆忙地找了个烂爆了的借口，然后把Gary拖走了。

Rip Hunter偷走了Gary的时间传送带，不知所踪。而且他还有至少一名极速者在帮他。

她必须得处理这个问题。

她不知道该怎么向Sara解释。

得了，根本不需要解释了。她看着空空如也的座位，恶狠狠地把刚送上的甜品放到桌上。

她不知道是哪个更糟糕——逃跑的时间局逃犯，还是约会对象中途跑了。

但Ava Sharpe知道她真他妈讨厌死了Sara Lance。

她不知道自己怎么会喜欢她。

她以为她真的喜欢她。

她打开传送门，登上了乘波号。Sara Lance果然在舰桥上。

“嘿，Ava！”Sara Lance一副没事的样子笑着说。

“别和我套近乎！你中途跑了，混蛋。”Ava板着脸说。

Sara叹了口气。

“我得夸夸你，Lance小姐，你可真是把‘吃完就跑’解释得淋漓尽致。”Ava一步步逼近。

“你瞧，乘波号坠毁了，”Sara解释，“我的队友需要帮助，”

Ava摇了摇头，“我怎么就一点都不惊讶呢？你和你的队伍——”

“你知道吗，我们之间永远不可能，”Sara咬着牙说。

“真的吗，因为就我是我们之中唯一能成熟理性交流的人吗？”她径自走过Sara Lance，背对着她，故意撞了一下Lance的肩膀。

“哦，是吗？多会交流啊！比如说你说要去一下卫生间的时候？”Sara生气地说。

“你在说什么？”她心里一惊，但保持着冷漠的面具不变。

Sara走进她的私人空间，“你以为我没看到Gary吗？”

“哦天——他是来告诉我Rip闯进了时间局的，我正打算回去告诉你的！”

Sara叹了口气捂住脸，“你知道吗这样毫无意义，”

“——是啊没错——”

“我们就不该尝试正常的生活，我就不是正常人，我也永远不会变得正常，而且我也不会为任何人变得正常！”

“我没想要你变正常！”Ava不顾一切地大喊。

Sara愣住了。

她漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，满是惊讶。

“你没有吗？”她难以置信地问，嗓音带着怀疑。

Ava皱了皱眉，表情严肃而认真。“见鬼，当然没有。”

下一件她知道的事情是Sara把她拉进了一个吻里。

Ava真他妈爱死了Sara。

FIN


End file.
